Serenity
by gummibar
Summary: Calm. Tranquil. Serene. (Rated M for explicit sexual content. Jeremie x Aelita.)


An empty room; vast, serene, and cool. Concrete walls with matching floors, even the tiniest scuttling of a rat's paw rumbling throughout the halls like thunder. Three scanners that act as a realm between the current universe and a virtual reality lay out in the open. It is calm and tranquil, a peaceful evening in an abandoned factory.

Giggling tumbles from around the corner, shoes are kicked off of innocent feet and cast aside. Tugging on his wrist, she leads him into the scanner that lies in the very center of the room. With barely any room around them, the two adolescents stand in front of one another, no more than a foot apart from each other. A blonde who is intelligent yet awkward, but always willing to succumb for the one he loves. A girl with vibrant, pink hair that is innocent perhaps on the outside, but conceivably not so much after digging deeper.

Twittering endlessly, he playfully cups his hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet, before they both realize there's nobody around to even hear. She leans in gradually with a dazzling smile plastered on her face; a smile he can always melt for instantly. Apprehensively, he backs away until he finds himself pressed against the cool aluminum of the scanner's interior. With nowhere else to go, she brushes her nose against his and he can't help but giggle from the sheer nervousness. Waiting and teasing, holding her lips not even centimeters from his before she backs away abruptly and titters, glancing into the elegant ocean of his deep blue eyes. He, too, stares back; into the fluttering emeralds of her irises.

With no hesitation this time, she makes her way towards his slightly quivering mouth and presses her lips against his, a muffled grunt erupting as his eyes open so widely they could almost pop out. She feels his body tighten, as stiff as a rock; and so she holds the lock and waits, waits for him to come back down to Earth. His heart flurries endlessly inside of his chest, but soon enough his eyes fall shut oh so gently and he can relax himself against her. She pulls away almost reluctantly; but not very far, as within milliseconds their lips are joined again. His lips curl into another anxious smile, while her lips snicker against his.

The subzero temperature of the dusky room is replaced by the heat of their bodies, not compelled against each other just yet but certainly not distant. Daringly, she rests her arms on his shoulders and interlaces her fingers behind his neck. In return, he hesitantly hovers a shaky hand over her waist, before valiantly placing it against her frame. Again her lips beam against his, reassuring him that his actions are nothing less than approved.

The two stand inside of the scanner, calmly and graciously working their lips against one another for what could seem like hours. Hands caress faces, fingertips softly brushing against tantalizing skin. Perhaps it is enough for one… but at the same time, perhaps not enough for the other.

She separates to deeply inhale after long moments of lacking oxygen, almost panting before him. He stares down at her and almost flinches when she so marvelously grins at him, adjusting his glasses that seem to almost fog up as his face burns with a certain feeling of complete anxiety. His nervousness feeds her and her mouth slowly falls towards his flushing face with parted lips; stopping millimeters away, suspended against them. In return, he, too, separates his lips, tenderly and barely brushing them against hers before they join mouths again. More intense this time; fiery, almost, as tongues invite one another into their homes and dance around.

She parts again, gasping very slightly as her lungs cry for air and she gazes upon his nearly beet-read face. He flashes a nervous smile at her, a smile that she, too, melts for every time. She looks at him mysteriously, and in her eyes he can detect some sort of desire as it glosses over her pupils. She backs away from him, resting her back against the opposite side of the scanner. He peers down at her, wondering what is to come; and he raises his eyebrows in slight shock as she reaches her hands towards her sleeves. Carefully, she releases her arms from the jean jacket that covers her upper torso with a refined look of seduction, leaving her frilly white shirt by it's lonesome. She lets it slide off of her fragile body and rustle against the solid floor of the scanner, and afterwards, kicks it to the side with her elfin foot; her previously serious glance again morphing into a giddy smile. As the moments tick by, his anxiety gradually deteriorates; and he almost becomes used to the situation. After all, if she's okay with it…then he certainly can be, too.

He bravely dives in towards her, and she yelps with surprised delight as he becomes the one working the kiss. With quickened pace, they continue to pirouette their tongues around each other. Audaciously, she places her trembling fingers against the soft plaid that covers his chest, working her way towards the buttons. One by one, she reveals the porcelain white skin that defines his fragile body until his shirt hangs open.

The pace slows down, and each adolescent takes a deep breath as they grudgingly pull away from each other. A quick break becomes routine as they indulge in each other's kiss for minutes before parting ways for breath. The look on her face has changed; with only a tiny glimpse of innocence remaining upon her ceramic features and glimmering eyes.

His hand falls naturally against the back of her head, his fingers lightly clutching her soft pink hairs. She reaches up to his shoulders, gripping onto the delicate flannel as she tugs it off of his body and allows it to fall downwards the same way her jacket did. She can feel him grow tense again as he uneasily realizes that he is standing before her shirtless, but the way she caresses his skin wipes away the apprehension.

He finds himself leaning in closer, almost completely pressing his body against hers. As the physical contact grows closer, she nervously chuckles against his lips, creating a gentle vibration that sends a shiver through his spine. He breaks away from her lips, moving his delicate kisses down her jawline. Cautiously though, he darts his attention back and forth from her facial expressions to her neck; making sure he refrains from doing anything against her own will. With his hand lightly rested on her hip, his heart skips over a beat as he senses her familiar touch against his wrist. She takes ahold of his hand, applying pressure as she begins to force it downwards; urging him to let his touch wander.

The flustered blonde curiously snaps his attention to her gaze, feeling his heart pace quicken as his palm rests against the prominent curve of her hip. She smirks at him, devilishly almost, before sweeping her luscious lips against his and initiating a gentle, passionate kiss.

Obliging to her subtle demands, his clammy hand slowly explores her soft skin as he remains mostly distracted by the contact of her lips against his. The movements come almost naturally, and he finds himself playing with the ruffles of her pink skirt before sneaking his hand beneath the fabric. She grows anxious with each gradual movement, smiling eagerly before lightly tugging at his bottom lip, faintly nipping it between her perfect teeth.

At the gentle sensation he feels his heart skip a beat again, and he becomes glad his shirt had been removed as he feels himself growing quite warm. Boldly, he draws his hands further up her thighs before his knuckles rub against the delicate fabric of her frail undergarment. Her lips tic suddenly into a smirk from the contact, giving him the assurance to further his actions.

His trace sneaks it's way over to the sensitive area that lies vertically beneath her belly button. Firmly pressing his lips against hers, he takes two fingers and oh so lightly draws them across the slit that lies beneath her thin panties. He feels her softly gasp at the interaction, and he leers against her lips before drawing out one final kiss and moving towards her neck once again. His thin lips trickle gentle kisses along her neck as he continuously and delicately rubs his fingers across her underwear.

She brings her arm around to rest against his neck, keeping her breathing calm and steady as she lets her body absorb the sensations. Graciously, she spread her legs just barely enough to offer him more room; and in return he slowly drags a finger from the tip of her groin all the way to the back, stopping directly over the pleading cavity that lies beneath her beatific pink undergarment. He repeats the action, pressing his fingers more firmly against the fabric with each round. Instantly he can feel the material growing wet with her arousal; and for added stimulation, he places his thumb over the most delicate area of all that lies at the tip of her slit, tenderly massaging it. With this action she clenches her fingers against his blonde locks and rolls her head back, giving him more skin to suckle at, and smiles faintly as a steady, soft grunt escapes from her mouth.

Her hands shiver as she eagerly reaches towards her underwear, giving no hesitation to yank them downwards; the sodden panties stopping just above her knees. He peers upwards as he feels the sudden draft from her bare skin, his cheeks burning with heat and resembling that of a tomato; while she continues to stare at him with thirst glazing her eyes. His hand freezes; lightly hovering over her, and to his shock she grabs his wrist and presses his hand against the crease to her opening.

He nearly chokes at the contact; but the look on her face practically begs him. Swallowing the heavy lump in his throat, he keeps his gaze locked on the desire that floats in her bright green eyes as he continues the delicately rub her sensitive area. He watches her reactions heavily; always wanting to make sure that what he is doing is acceptable.

Drowning in delight, her cheeks slowly blend into the same shade of her hair as she leans against the walls of the scanner and closes her eyes; relaxing her body as he works his fingers against all of the right places. Nuzzling his nose against hers, she half-way opens her eyes for only a moment and glances at him, weakly smiling before being pressed into another kiss. Upon this kiss, he ends his game of teasing and smoothly slides two fingers inside of her. Instantly, she grunts against his lips, her fingers balling into a fist against the cold borders of the cabin.

He separates the kiss to give her mouth the freedom it needs as delicate gasps continue to escape from her lips. Her breathing hitches and quickens, her petite chest rapidly rising and falling and her hair becoming disheveled. Such actions only give him more confidence, and he replaces his thumb over her clitoris whilst the other two fingers remain deep inside of her, curling against the most precious spot of all.

With the circular motions that massage her clit and his slender fingers spiraling against her inner walls, she grows more desperate and aroused; beginning to relentlessly writhe against the scanner. With his free hand, he rests it gently against the back of her neck, angling her head towards his as he brushes the tip of his nose against hers. Occasionally, she opens her dreaming eyes and gazes into the lust that has overcome his deep blue irises, but can't possibly keep them open for long before falling back into another steady moan. Delicately he smiles not even inches away from her quivering mouth, letting the sounds of her grunts vibrate against his lips.

The harder she moans, the harder he works his hand against her, sneaking even deeper as her natural lubricant provides more ease for his desired exploration. Her once soft and innocent sighs have transformed into full-blown, aching cries that beg for more. The more she squirms, the more he feels himself growing provoked as she continues to plea for his touch and attention. Tingling sensations ripple throughout her body, and the pit of her abdomen begins to coil and tighten.

"Jeremie," she whimpers, clutching onto his free arm with her other hand balled into a fist as her legs begin to violently quake beneath her. Her pelvis initiates a gentle thrust motion against his hand, and he brings her into another kiss, his hand gripping and even slightly tugging at her thin, wavy strands of cotton candy. But she cannot stay locked into the kiss; her lips quiver and heavy pants escape from her mouth rapidly. Unable to keep balance, she finds herself falling into him; and he leans backwards in response, pressing himself against the wall as she clutches fiercely onto his shoulders. With the new position, he is able to further press his digits against her g-spot; and she is able to further buck her hips against his arm. In addition, he begins to stroke his other hand tenderly up and down her spine; adding more prickling, fierce sensations to her overstimulated body.

The ecstasy brews heavily inside of her, her depths burning and begging for release. Each subtle thrust and massage of his fingers brings her closer and closer, and she cries his name again before burrowing herself into his chest, erupting a drawn-out shriek of bliss.

Waiting for her climax to die down, he relaxes his hand against her hair and gently twirls his fingers between her candy floss locks. Finally, he leans forward slightly and is able to remove his hand from inside her. She stands before him, still flushed and breathless, as a look of sheer desperation and longing flashes over her eyes the way light reflects onto a blade. Forcefully, she shoves him back against the cool scales of the scanner's central, a startled squeak venting from his mouth. She brings her lips against his in a distressed, angsty kiss full of fire and hunger. He wraps his arms around her, one hand firmly against her lower back with the other rustling throughout her mess of hair. Bursting and flustered, she scampers her hands down his torso, fumbling over the brass buckle that seals his belt before prying it undone. She rips apart the button to his pants, tugging on the tiny zipper.

He can feel the sudden draft as she clutches onto the lining of his boxers and yanks them down along with his cargos, freeing the tightness that had been rapidly brewing; not wasting any time to undress him. At the same time, she urgently kicks away the panties that had become caught around her ankles, and presses her body as firmly as she can against him, forcing her pelvis against his.

Breaking the kiss, she leans in against his ear, delicately brushing her craving lips against his lobe.

"Take me," she feverishly pants.

His breathing tethers, and again he feels a knob forming inside of his throat as a concoction of emotions containing yearning but also confusion overwhelm his throbbing body. She rubs the tip of her nose seductively against the sensitive skin of his neck, gently nipping along his jawline before he redirects her face towards his again, bringing her into a fanatical kiss as his hands swiftly reach underneath her skirt. She lets out a sudden yelp as he grips her silky bottom, pinning her against the opposite wall. A loud clang emits from the force against the metal, reverberating throughout the forsaken room.

Vehemently and hurriedly moving his lips against hers, while caressing her bottom and moving his hands amongst the back of her thighs. His body begins to harden and scorch, craving her entry as his shaft tingles with desire. Looking directly into her eyes, he adjusts himself to her entrance but pauses as he slowly pulls away. She gazes back into his eyes, confused almost, and inquisitive.

"Are you sure?" he mimes.

A simple nod; a warm hand brushing against his cheek. He shines a warm smile, before a certain thought freezes his mind.

"Aelita, wait," he pauses. "I don't have a…"

"That's alright," she impatiently grins, reassuring him that she already has her own method of control.

Somewhat dazed, but also relieved, he smirks at her again before he firms his grip upon her bottom, aligning himself in the right position before hoisting her off of the ground. She falls back onto his burning member, encasing her legs around him to secure herself against the wall. From him, a relieved groan as an empowering feeling of pleasure surges throughout his rippling body. From her, an agonizing grunt only faintly tinted with a sigh of delight. He fortifies his hold on her, pressing her back against the wall. The cold of the scanner freezes against the sweltering heat that radiates off of her, cooling her down as sweat almost drips from her pink strands of striking hair. She sits still while clenching her teeth; heavily breathing as she can feel a tearing sensation below.

Concerned and almost regretful, he rests his hand against her cheek, gently stroking his thumb along her jaw line and almost pouting as he waits for a response; perhaps even a plea for him to stop. She manages to relax her tightened facial muscles, settling her hand over his against her face and smiling affectionately at him while seductively biting the corner of her bottom lip.

He nuzzles his nose against hers again, locking her lips into a kiss as he lets his hand drop down to her underside; keeping a firm grip in order to hold her up. Staring and anxiously waiting, she conclusively gives an elusive nod; a request for him to continue. He begins a consistent thrusting motion, and with each inward push she cries out finely whilst he moans through gritted teeth. The sharp sting fades away; soon becoming overpowered by the immense desire and feeling of fullness and completeness. Pained grunts turn into soft moans, and her tightened mouth curves into a beseeching sneer.

She rests one of her hands against his arm, but the other clinging onto his neck. Their noses brush against each other unremittingly, but gentle kisses are quickly broken by the continuous moans and whimpers. Both adolescents adjust to the intriguing sensations, with her digging her nails into his skin as he progressively quickens his pace. With each outward motion she practically rejects, and with each inward she beams with relief.

Almost feeling delirious, the area surrounding him becomes a blur and he can no longer direct on the setting as he becomes blinded by ecstasy. He settles the tip of his diminutive nose against hers, his eyelids dwindling shut as he focuses solely on the bouts of pleasure that shoot through every nerve in his body. His extremities prickle with numbness and the muscles of his abdominals begin to tighten.

She clasps her legs as tightly as she can around his torso, almost forcing him to push himself in as deeply as he can. He switches to an almost circular motion inside of her that knocks himself against every delicate spot of her depths. The new pattern causes her to let out a thrilled shriek and she clutches herself tighter onto him, with chests pressed together and noses travelling amongst jawlines and ear lobes. She rests her lips against his neck, panting sweetly whilst pleading for more.

"Faster," she softly demands in a desperate whisper against his delicate ear.

Promptly, he quickens his pace; plunging himself more deeply with each drive. She rolls her head back and shudders, their consistent vocalizations of bliss filling the otherwise complete silence of the room. As before her quiet, angelic like gasps transform into aching cries with her mouth unable to remain shut. He continues to fire up the speed of his actions to better suit her demands, but his pulsing body begins to convulse against hers and he finds himself slowing down; unable to continue a swift stride. She attempts to scream his name again, but fails to form coherent words and emits only wails and heavy moans. He plummets deeply into her with one long shove, a sudden grunt escaping from her lips as her body moves in harmony with his. Slowly he draws himself outwards before again shoving himself forcefully into her, gritting his teeth as his abdomen begins to spasm and his fingers shake beneath her. He initiates a third and final drawn out thrust before a steady, guttural groan escapes from his gritted teeth and he releases himself inside of her.

The heat of the jolting sensation causes her to issue a stable, elated sigh as her body slightly shakes in his grasp. Slowly, he removes himself along with the clenched grip on her behind letting her slide down against the chill barrier of the scanner, her feet gently settling onto the ground. They remain in each other's embrace as the rippling ecstasy gradually dies down inside their overheated bodies, heavily breathing and panting against one another. She glances upwards at him, initiating intense direct eye-contact while running her fingers along his subtle jaw line.

Reaching down slightly, he grabs the seams of his pants that had slid ways down his legs, hoisting them back up before sloppily zipping them just enough to keep them snagged around his waist. He rests his sweating palm against her delicate hand while his lips twitch into a smile, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Again their noses touch, eyelids fluttering at each other with hearts thumping inside chests. She brings her free hand slowly along his bare chest, resting her palm over his heart so that she can feel the muscle beating and flickering against her touch. He reaches down and gently wraps his fingers around her wrist, pulling her hand to rest against his mouth.

"Hey," he whispers against her fingertips, barely audible. She giggles very timidly as she watches him smirk against her dainty hand, lightly biting her bottom lip again. "I love you," he mouths without uttering a sound, removing her hand away from his lips so that she can better read his words. Her eager grin fades into a simply content smile, and she rests her arms behind his waist, linking her fingers as she pulls him into a cuddle. "You know that?" he softly speaks into her ear, running his hand across her frizzled head of luscious hair as he wraps his other arm firmly around her.

She sniggers frivolously, leaning against his neck so that she, too, may whisper into his own ear. "Yeah," she echoes lightly. "I know."

He releases her from his enfold, and presses his back against the scanner's interior as he slowly lets himself sink to the bottom. Immediately she slides down to his side, leaning her head against his shoulder as he casually lets his arm fall around her. Breathing has calmed, body temperatures have settled.

Around them they observe the empty room; vast, serene, and cool. The setting for their endeavors, a living scrapbook of treasured events like this night. It is calm and tranquil, a peaceful evening in an abandoned factory.


End file.
